Prank Wars
by i live for the applause
Summary: "After a strange encounter that led Kim to giving a pair of underwear to Jack and almost getting caught by her dad with a guy in the house, Kim decides to take action and plot revenge on him." / Jack & Kim two-shot. Slight swearing and a girl with a dirty mind when it comes to revenge.
1. Chapter 1

_Clink._

Kim yanked her ear buds out of her ears in a startled manner, gazing over at her window seat. She then turned her attention back to the pile of homework that lay messily in front of her. Since it was Friday and there was no karate practice at the dojo, she decided to catch up on some serious homework and extra credit.

"Ugh! Didn't the bombing of Hiroshima happen like-" Kim's sentence was cut short after hearing another clink sound. It was as if something was bouncing off of a window. She had seen stuff like this in movies, like how the blonde runs up to the window, opens it in curiosity, says "hello", and then gets killed as soon as she goes outside. Or how the girlfriend hears knocks at her window, only to be greeted by her boyfriend with a radio, blasting their favorite song. But nope, Kim was going keep it original.

_Clink._

Fed up, she sat her pencil down and stood up, walking over to her window. She then debated in her mind if she should open it, or wait. She took a few steps back, getting into her defensive stance, making sure her balance was in place. After just standing there fully prepared, she walked back up to it, sitting on the cushioned seat. She then opened her customized window above it, sighing as she saw no one. All she was the beautiful evening sky, which was a mixture of orange, pink, and blue. On her way back over to her colorful, but comfy, padded bed, she heard a loud thud, which only made her reflexes kick in.

"Hiya!" Kim looked at the body below her, seeing them wincing in pain.

"Ah!" Jack clenched his shoulder in complete, attempting to stand back up to his feet. Kim had now figured out that her intruder was Jack. So as soon as he was back up, she punched him in the chest.

"Jack? Not cool, Brewer!" Kim had token the situation to another level. He lived next to her on a level where they could see into each other's bed rooms, so he could've just simply come through the front door.

"What are you doing here this late?" Kim asked, still in her defensive stance.

"What are you talking about? It's only six thirty!" Jack whined, stumping his feet stubbornly.

"Don't play dumb with me, Brewer! Now if this is a funny way of simply wanting to chat, then now is not the time,"

"Oh, so now we're on a last name basis?" Jack asked, trying to change the subject. Kim dropped her position before jumping at him, making him flinch back.

"Okay, okay! I just wanted to stop by and say hey, but I couldn't use your front door because I saw your dad's car in the driveway." Jack explained, pointing out of the window.

"Oh, really, so now you're just sneaking into my house without my permission? How long have you been doing that?" Kim asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"Long enough to know that your first drawer is where you keep your bra and panties!" Jack said really fast, but quick enough for Kim to catch it. He flinched back in preparation to be hit, but Kim was just frozen from shock, embarrassment, and anger. You could clearly see her jaw clench and eyebrow rise as she crossed her arms and took a step forward.

"You watched me change my _clothes_?" She was now face to face with him, a challenging look on her face.

"No, no, it's not like that I swear! I mean, I saw your lamp on and your window was wide open when I was in my room. You didn't know that I saw you when you started undressing and I guess you were about to take a shower, so that's all I saw." That had literally _just_ happened about an hour ago. She had gotten her clothes out, laid them on her bed, and started undressing before walking butt naked into her bathroom. And now, here she was in her white tank top, pink pajama shorts, with her hair pulled back in to a ponytail, only leaving her side bangs out. Her cheeks were probably turning fifty shades of red by now, but her thought were interrupted by footsteps. _Familiar _footsteps.

"Kimberly?" Her dad's voice echoed throughout the hallways in search of her. He was probably walking up the stairs, heading straight towards the balcony, and walking down the hall before coming right into her room. She silently cursed herself underneath her breath, holding her head and pacing back and forth. She shooed Jack away with her hands, immediately turning it into a silent argument. Honestly, if they were in a black in white silent film, they'd make the perfect couple who argues a lot but makes up in the end. Jack pleaded with his hands for him to stay, already knowing and ready to face the consequences of doing it. Kim headed over to her first drawer before pulling out a random undergarment.

"Here's a pair of my underwear, now go!" Kim pushed him out of the window, but being the ninja he was, he instantly regained his position as soon as his feet touched the wet grass through his sneakers. He ran upstairs and into his room, shutting his own window.

"Kim? I thought heard voices up here," He was now standing in her doorway, looking around her room suspiciously.

"Oh, that was just some radio announcement on, uh, safe sex. I guess I had it up a little bit too loud," Even though she was listening to her iPod, her dad glanced over at it, and back to the stereo. Kim started to turn it up, only for an under the influence commercials to come up as if it was on cue. Thank God.

"You do realize that it's raining, right? Why did you leave the window open?" He walked over to Kim's window seat before looking out of it and closing it, not noticing how Jack was ducking down.

"Oh, you know how I like the breeze!" Kim playfully hit her dad's shoulder, laughing at her own statement. She had realized that she was laughing for a bit too long, so decided to shut herself up.

"Whatever you say, Kiddo." Kim pushed her dad out of her room, roughly slamming the door behind him. She sprinted across the room and saw Jack waiting at his window. Even though it was raining slightly, she had hoped that he could hence the words she was about to mouth.

"Thank you." Kim placed a hand over her heart. Thank you for what, you may ask? Oh, I don't know, maybe because he decided not to be a douchebag and ruin the moment by staying and hiding. It still cost a pair of one of her Victoria Secret Pink underwear that had the words "Love Pink" on the butt part, it was totally worth it.

Jack replied with a wink before closing his dark red blinds and doing who-knows-what. But Kim, well, Kim just sat there smiling to herself like a kid on a sugar high after their strange little encounter. It was a good way to plot revenge.

_Oh this is so not over, Brewer._


	2. Chapter 2

Kim tiptoed silently into Jack's room, feeling the soft beige carpet underneath her bare feet. As soon as she stepped fully into the room, she made sure she closed the door slightly... only for it to shut with a loud slam. Jack, who was still asleep, suddenly shifted towards Kim direction, causing her to stop, drop, and roll.

_Aw! He's so cute when he's sleeping... not!__  
_

Kim scoffed and rolled her eyes as she crawled over to a pile of laundry.

_Thank you very much!_

Kim wore a devious smirk on her face as she randomly selected a pair of flannel boxers. She then looked under his bed, instantly finding what she was looking for. If you knew anything about Jack Brewer, then you would know that whenever someone told him to clean his room, he'd just shove everything underneath his bed.

_Jackpot!_

She reached her arm out as far as it could go, feeling around for the certain magazine. She smiled proudly to herself as she found the 18+ explicit models. She looked around the room for a sharpie, only to find one... all the way across the room. She crawled over to his desk where his computer rested, feeling around the surface for a pen. As soon as she found one, she made her way back over to the pile and stacks of magazines. She didn't act like she had all the time in the world to go through all of them, so she just randomly picked up one.

She quickly flipped through the pages as if she was fanning herself until something fell out of a certain page. She flipped a few pages back, only to see a page bookmarked where a _condom _supposably fell out. Kim scanned over the female model, instantly noticing that her name was Kimberly Anne and she was from California. She had blonde, wavy hair, sun kissed skin, and dark brown orbs. Kim felt her cheeks heat up quickly as she looked over her information.

_Stop it, Kimberly. This could mean anything! Just because you have blonde hair, brown eyes, and tan skin does __**not**__ mean that it could be about you!_

Kim's thoughts were interrupted by a loud door coming from downstairs. She instantly when into panic mode. To top off her vandalism, she left her signature on the page, took the wrapped up object, and headed over to his desktop. Oh, and another thing, if you knew Jack, then would know that he hides a lot of interesting stuff on his computer. All she had to do was go under 'Libraries', select 'Downloads', and click on the obvious folder named "not my porn folder". She tried to stiffle her laughs as the went under the Lesbian category and selected one that was about 36 minutes. She then turned the volume all the way up. Kim took one last glance at Jack before popping her collar and closed the door.

"Boom goes the dynamite I said-" Kim silently cheered herself, only to skip a step on the case of stairs that cause her to land face down against the cold hardwood floor.

"-ow." She slowly lifted up her upper body, but she then instantly regretted it as soon as she saw a pair of blue fuzzy slippers.

_Don't bring attention to yourself, don't bring attention to yourself..._

"Kimberly?"

_Shit._

"Hi Jack's grandad!" Kim was now up to her feet, straightening and dusting off her jacket.

"Uh, I was just here to... ya know!" She didn't even finish her sentence because before you knew it she was out the door, leaving Jack's grandad looking at the previous spot Kim had just been in, and over to the door. "Kids these days," He said, waving it off.

Kim got up on her balcony and climbed up, leading her into her bedroom. She looked out the window and saw an angry Jack throwing up the middle finger while mouthing "I hate you". Kim only replied with an "I love you too" as she kissed the wrapped up object with a pair of his boxers in her hand.

* * *

**Yeah... that ending sucked, but I hope you guys liked it! I'm so sorry that it took so long, one minute I'm writing this story on pen and paper, next thing I know I'm typing it out lol.**


End file.
